


Spin-off

by Pally_The_Second



Series: The Thin Woman Add-ons [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Howard the Duck (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Spin-Off, TV Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pally_The_Second/pseuds/Pally_The_Second
Summary: Daniel gets a spin off.





	

Spin-off

 

Jack noticed that one of the agents hadn’t  been in the office for about two weeks so he turned to his wife and asked, “Hey Marge, were has Daniel been?”

 

“You don’t know?” Peggy asked.

 

“Know what?” Jack asked.

 

“That the network gave Daniel his own spin-off.”

 

“Really?” Jack asked surprised. “What’s it about.”

 

“Basically they teamed him up with Howard the Duck and they're solving mysteries in Chicago.”

 

Jack perked up and replied, “ABC brought back Howard the Duck. Cool.” Then he asked, “So how's the show going?”

 

Peggy cringed. “Let’s just say I wouldn’t be surprised if he is back on this show next season.”

 

~Next Season~

 

Jack walked into the office and saw a familiar face. “Hey Danny Boy your back.”

 

Daniel swiveled in his chair to face his friend, “Yep. While I enjoyed my time in Chicago I missed my friends to much to stay.”

 

Jack raised an eyebrow and said, “The spin-off was a bust.”

  
Daniel leaned back in his chair and signed, “Biggest flop since the Howard the Duck Movie.”


End file.
